Talk:Haikane Tenryou/Tropes/@comment-26087580-20170321175526/@comment-24545663-20170321215725
Okay, let's see if we can talk this ouit this time: Badass Normal: Even after losing his Sacred Gear, he still went toe-to-toe with a middle-class devil with only a normal sword as a normal human. - Having a Sacred Gear stole from him would actually made him a "Brought down to Badass" if he can still fight without it. I dunno, your character page is missing a lot of information about it, sure edit: Actually, I'm not even sure what you mean, he's essentially a normal person for the start of the story. ''' *Blessed With Suck/Cursed with Awesome: The APS really isn't an ability, in fact it's more of a disease than anything. Made even worse when you realize that he doesn't choose when it triggers and when it stops. - If he can't control it, then its "Power Incontinence", which is a root of "Blessed with suck", but the two have specific properties. It's not even explained what this APS is. '''sure *Blood Knight: Subverted. Rather talk it out than fight. - Then by the description, is not a subversion. I think You mean "Martial pacifist", if he rather talks out. Subversion would be him eager to fight only to realize it's not that fun. sure *Good Is Not Nice: Does this once to the Andras Household, gets declared as a stray even though Pseumonum knows of his intentions. - That would be "Hero with bad publicity". sure *No Sympathy: Subverted, often has too much sympathy. - He's "The Empath", then. Besides, byu his description, I would say he's rather "Lack of Empathy". This is meant to be in the way of, "I'm a lazy person, but I care." Just because a character is lazy and seemingly doesn't care doesn't mean he actually doesn't care. *I Just Want To Be Normal: After losing his Sacred Gear, he goes into what he calls his "colorless" age. He tries to cut off all his connections to the supernatural. - Not quite. The description is really blurry, but did you mean to say that after he loses his powers, he no longer battles as whatever he was as Discua's queen? Then that's "Refusal of the Call" instead. I can explain this better if you want, but only if you specifically ask me too. *Red Oni Blue Oni: The blue oni to practically every elses red oni. - The Red/Blue Oni comparison is linked to the sense of two characters. Two characters. At a time, I might add. If he's the blue oni to "practically every else", then he's the "Only sane man". sure *The Act: In his APS mode, he's practically a speedy tank. - Then he's not 'The Ace". "The Ace" is not limited to physical performance, but beauty, inteligence, charisma and other stats. sure *Winged Humanoid: Due to being a devil, he has wings. - Won't deny that is somehow accurate, but the trope only serves for humanoids who shown wings all the time. Since devils and angels can retract them at will, the better example would be either "Hammerspace" or "Retractable appendances". ... Look at the page, there's a section that literally talks about characters with sprouting wings... *Your Favourite: To his chosen beverage, Sprite. He drinks at least one everyday. Pseumonum has noticed the fact and refuses to drink the beverage. - Thids trope only works for when a character serves others, in his case, someone serving haikane srpite before he could order. The description works better as "Trademark favorite food" sure